Collection of Moments
by Beanacre0
Summary: The collection of all my Kitty and Artie stories all in one place. These collection of stories follow the ups and downs of their relationship. K for now, but may move up depending what I write. Kitty x Artie, Rachel x Finn, Kurt x Blaine
1. Unlikely Pair

In the most recent Glee episode, I liked the way Kitty reacted around Artie and this idea about the two of them dating came into my head. It's about time he gets someone :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story!

* * *

**Unlikely Pair**

Artie watched as Kitty sang and danced with the other girls during some number that they were performing for the week's assignment. A small smile crossed his face as she swung her hips from side to side with such confidence that he was strongly reminded of Santana, Quinn and Brittney. She was very much like Quinn and Santana, with elements of Brittney buried deep within.

His heart skipped a little as her fierce hazel eyes glanced in his direction. Her signature smirk appeared on her face and she twirled gracefully, her beautiful voice rising and falling as she flawlessly sang. The girls posed as the song came to an end and the New Directions burst into applause as they always did after someone sang.

Artie tilted his head slightly to one side as he observed Kitty as she smiled and hugged her team mates. Perhaps she wasn't so evil after all. Maybe she just needed someone to see her softer side and help it grow, like Quinn and Santana had.

"Kitty!"

Kitty turned sharply on the heel of her pristine white trainers to face Artie as he wheeled down the corridor to her.

"What do you want, Wheels?"

Artie smiled. "I just wanted to thank you again for helping me to face my fears of leaving Lima to go to New York."

Kitty placed her hand on her hip. "You've already said that, and I'm not one for all the mushy, touchy feely crap."

"Then let me take you out for dinner. To say thanks just one more time." Artie proposed.

Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Dinner?"

"Yeah, tonight. I can't drive, so you'll have to pick me up, but I'll pay." Artie continued.

"And why would I want to go to dinner with you?" Kitty asked, her blonde ponytail flicking violently as she spoke.

"Because you like Breadstix." Artie smirked.

Kitty was silent for a moment and adjusted her bag. "I'll pick you up at seven."

With that, she turned and strode down the hall as though she owned the school. In a way she did. Artie watched her go with a triumphant grin. He would get to Kitty's soft side if it was the last thing he did.

Kitty nervously fiddled with the sleeve of her cardigan that she had draped over her soft pink dress. Her hair was neatly curled and framed her face enchantingly. She shook herself and scolded herself for feeling so nervous. This wasn't some date, and even if it were she was Kitty Wilde. She wasn't scared of anything. It was Artie that should be nervous, not her.

"Are you alright? You're a bit quiet." Artie gave a comforting smile.

Kitty glanced up and was struck for the second time that night by just how blue his eyes were and how handsome his face really was. She shook her head to dispel those thoughts and gave him a rare soft smile.

"I'm fine."

The two sat in awkward silence for a while, just poking at their food. Artie glanced up at Kitty and smirked a little.

"What?" Kitty snapped, sensing his gaze.

"Nothing, just thinking." Artie replied. "You're not as badass as you like to make people think, are you?"

"Of course I am. I'm Kitty Wilde, and, like my last name, I'm wild." Kitty gave one of her trademark sassy smirks.

Artie chuckled. "But underneath, you're like your first name. A sweet kitty."

Kitty snorted. "You know nothing about me."

Artie shrugged. "Maybe not, but you're more like Quinn and Santana than you realise. They were pretty badass, but even they had a softer side. They just needed the right person to bring it out of them."

Kitty sat back in her seat with folded arms and observed with him. "And you think you're the person to bring out my 'softer' side?"

"Maybe. I'm going to try." Artie replied.

"And how are you going to do that?" Kitty remained sceptical.

"I am going to woo you, Kitty Wilde. Every girl likes a bit of romance, and I'm going to worm my way into your cold heart to find the gooey centre." Artie smirked.

"Good luck, Wheels." Kitty snorted. "The only reason I let you take me out to Breadstix is because of the free food."

She got to her feet abruptly. "Find your own way home."

She turned and stormed out of the restaurant. Artie watched her go, only more determined to find his way into Kitty's guarded fortress of a heart. He pulled his phone from his pocket and rang his dad's phone.

"Hi Dad, could you give me a lift?"

The next day in glee, Kitty completely ignored Artie. He wasn't disheartened though and was sure that his plan would work.

Kitty unlocked her locker and pulled it open. She gasped a little in surprise as red petals fluttered out of her locker and a small card suspended from a piece of string fell so it dangled in front of her. She took the card and scanned it.

It was from Artie.

_I said I was going to woo you. Look forward to more surprises and gifts. _

Kitty rolled her eyes, brushed the petals from her uniform and slammed her locker shut after grabbing her books. No one noticed that she tucked the small card into one of her books with a tiny, barely noticeable smile.

The next time she went to the locker a silver CD fell out onto the floor. On it was another note from Artie describing how it was a series of songs he had collected that reminded him of her. No one would know that for the next two weeks it would be the only CD she listened to.

The next day, a gorgeous bracelet made of glass beads was handed to her by a young student she hadn't even bothered to notice before. Inside the bag the bracelet was in was a note from Artie, detailing how he had chosen the beads himself and threaded them onto the band, as well as a handful of rose petals.

That afternoon, in Glee Club, Artie sang 'Maneater' while looking at Kitty. She had frowned a little, not totally happy with the lyrics, but conceded defeat. Truthfully, she did like to make her men work hard and if they weren't good enough, she'd move on fast. So what if she was a little harsh? A girl with a body like hers did not have to settle for anybody.

At the end of the week, Artie hand delivered the next gift. It was a bouquet of fake, but utterly gorgeous, roses and a delicate necklace with a rose pendant. Kitty had merely raised an eyebrow, but had taken the gifts all the same.

"Breadstix?" Artie asked as she walked away.

"Pick you up at seven." Kitty called over her shoulder.

The music at Breadstix was soft and romantic and the small cubicle the two were seated at created a further atmosphere of intimacy. Kitty looked lovely as always dressed in a simple brown top and tight jeans. Artie, she was happy to notice, wore a blue shirt that brought out the blue in his glasses hidden eyes and emphasized his surprisingly muscular arms.

"Have you liked the gifts?" Artie asked.

Kitty shrugged. "They're alright. What's with the roses though?"

"Roses are like a symbol of love, and I thought they would be a romantic touch. I get the impression you're a girl who loves the whole idea of romance." Artie explained.

Kitty narrowed her eyes a little. "What gave you that impression?"

"You've got some old fashioned values, and I thought it might tie over to ideas of romance. I've seen you smile at the roses, so I decided to carry on with the rose theme." Artie replied, a kind and genuine smile on his face.

Kitty fought the blush that threatened to flare across her cheeks. "Stalker much."

"Call me curious." Artie retorted.

Kitty was quiet again. No one had ever made this much effort with her before, and she was flattered. After the whole thing with her friend's brother she thought that no one would want some as messed up and broken as she was. But here was a boy who, despite everything he had been though, had so much hope and optimism he was willing to see past her barriers to the girl within.

"Are you alright?" Artie questioned.

Kitty silently got up and walked round to his side of the table. Gently she lent down and pressed a firm kiss to his lips. Her eyes fluttered shut and she lost herself to her emotions for the first time in a long time; well the first time she had indulged herself in emotions other than anger and smug pride anyway.

She pulled back and shyly avoided Artie's gaze.

"What was that for?" Artie asked quietly.

"I…thank you. You're the first one in a long time that's actually bothered see past the tough girl, alpha bitch front." She admitted.

"Who am I to judge?" Artie gave a lopsided grin that Kitty couldn't help but think was adorable.

"Thank you." Kitty whispered.

Artie looked at her seriously. "Does this mean what I think it means? Are you willing to give this a chance?"

Kitty gave a thoughtful nod. "I think so. But can we keep it quiet for now? I just want to take some time to adjust. I'm not really used to being so open with someone. I'm a bitch, but I'm not totally heartless."

A few weeks later, Kitty walked down the halls with a small bounce in her step. She had spent most of her time outside of school with Artie and honestly couldn't remember feeling this way about anyone before. All her other relationships had been based off of lust or the need to possess someone so others couldn't. This was the first time she had had actual feelings for someone and it felt nice.

She rounded the corner and spotted some sophomore stalking towards Artie with a slushy in their hand. A scowl crossed her face and she quickened her pace.

Artie glanced up as someone called his name. His eyes widened as he was met with the smirking face of a sophomore cheerleader who was gripping a slushy. Judging from the purple colour, it was a grape one. He sighed mournfully. It would stain his shirt and it was Kitty's favourite one, the one he wore on their first proper date. He shut his eyes, readying himself for the icy blow.

But it never came.

He opened one eye and smiled as he saw Kitty, her hand firmly enclosed around the other girl's wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kitty growled.

"Slushying a loser." The cheerleader replied smugly.

Kitty's eyes narrowed. "I suggest you find another loser."

The cheerleader looked at her questioningly. "Why?"

"This one is off limits. Tell the others, Artie Abrahams is off limits." Kitty spat.

The cheerleader began to smirk. "Oh my god, you like him."

Kitty mirrored her smirk. "I'm dating him. You and I know that anyone a cheerio dates is popular and off limits to everyone."

The other girl's eyes widened and she ran off down the corridor. Artie closed his locker and looked up his girlfriend.

"You do realise that now everyone will know about us? People are going to talk."

Kitty shrugged and began to push him down the corridor. "Let them talk. As long as I'm with you, I don't care."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this story and have come to like this pair, like I have. I'm sorry if they have been AU :) I must say, I like the character of Kitty a lot more than I like Marley or Unique. Those two just tend to annoy me. It's like they think everything has to be about them, but Kitty demands attention when she wants it, but is also happy to take a step back. Anyways, let me know what you think :D


	2. Long Live

I have a soft spot for this pair and think it would be a great pairing to see on Glee :)

* * *

**Long Live**

Artie's face glowed as he was wheeled past all those in the stands by his gorgeous girlfriend. Today was graduation day and he couldn't be happier. Today he was rid of the jerks and their slushy attacks. True, since he started dating Kitty, they had lessened but some still risked her wrath by dousing him in flavoured ice.

Of course Kitty made sure that they got what was coming to him. Artie had always prided himself on his strength and he had expected that having someone else protect him would be humiliating, but it wasn't. He just found Kitty's protective and fierce manner both flattering and undeniably sexy. He was happy for her to give a show of power because he knew how kind and sweet she could be. She just didn't like being taken for a fool or being taken advantage of.

Kitty kissed his cheek and retreated to a seat at the front of the stage next to his parents. Artie accepted his degree from Miss Pillsbury and grinned as he raised it above his head. His parents and Kitty cheered the loudest and he laughed.

After everyone had left, Artie quietly wheeled around the stage. He had performed on this stage for the past four years of his life and it had felt like home.

"Hey."

He looked up to see Kitty standing in the wings. She had a soft smile on her face and she was wearing her Cheerios uniform.

"Hi."

"Why aren't you celebrating with everyone else?" Kitty asked, crossing the stage.

Artie took her hand and pulled her into his lap. "Well, I was thinking. I've spent so much time singing up here with the Glee Club that it's going to be weird being without them and somewhere else."

Kitty pecked his cheek. "Artie, you can always come back to visit. Actually, you better come back to visit. I'll want to see you."

Artie chuckled. "I'll be back. I couldn't leave you for too long. I'd miss you too much."

"I'll miss you too." Kitty whispered, pushing her forehead so it rested against his.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I said 'remember this moment', in the back of my mind. The time we stood with our shaking hands, the crowds in the stands went wild."

Artie smiled. "We were the kings and queens, and they read off our names. The night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same."

Kitty took up it up again, the music playing in their minds. "You held your head like a hero on a history book page. It was the end of a decade, but the start of an age."

Their voices joined each other in harmonious melody. "Long live. The walls were crashed through. All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you. I was screaming long live all the magic we made. And bring on all the pretenders. One day we will be remembered."

Kitty continued. "I said 'remember this feeling?' I passed the pictures around of all the years we stood on the side lines wishing for right now."

Kitty danced around the stage as Artie watched. He wheeled over and danced with her and around her.

"We are the kings and queens." Artie sang. "You traded your baseball cap for a crown. When they gave us our trophies and we held them up for our town. And the cynics were outraged, screaming 'this is absurd!'"

Kitty joined in. "This is absurd!"

"'Cuz for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world."

Kitty re-joined Artie for the chorus. "Long live all the mountains we moved. I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you. I was screaming long live the look on your face, and bring on all the pretenders. One day, we will be remembered."

Artie started again. "Hold on to spinning around. Confetti fall to the ground. May these memories break our fall."

Kitty began again, her voice taking on an almost begging tone. "Can you take a moment; promise me this: that you'll stand by me forever, but if, god forbid, fate should step in and force us into a goodbye, if you have children someday, when they point to the pictures, please tell them my name."

Kitty's voice got stronger. "Tell them how the crowds went wild. Tell them how I hope they shine."

The two continued to sing the chorus again. "And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid. Singing, long live, all the mountains we moved. I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you. And long, long live the look on your face and bring on all the pretenders. One day we will be remembered."

The last note died and Kitty was stood with her arms on the arm rests of Artie's chair as she stared into his eye, her own sparkling with unshed tears. The only sound in the silent auditorium was the sound of the two breathing.

"I love you."

Artie almost missed Kitty's whispered confession. His heart swelled. He had known he loved her for a while, but he didn't want to scare her off so he had waited.

"I love you too." He smiled.

Kitty hugged him tightly and gave him a passionate kiss. She had honestly never felt happier and she was sure that she and Artie would always be together. She couldn't imagine being with anyone else in this way.

_Long Live. One day we will be remembered. _

* * *

Please Read and Review. I'd love to hear people's thoughts on this. I'd also love to hear this song sung like this. I thought it fit :)


	3. Far Away

Just a short chapter written in lecture about how Kitty and Artie cope with being so far away. It's literally just a glimpse, and their relationship will be explored further in the next few chapters I am currently writing about Kitty's trip to New York.

* * *

**Far Away**

"How was your day?"

Kitty instantly relaxed as Artie's voice washed over and she shut her eyes briefly.

"It was okay. Coach is being very tough on us." She admitted. "Since she got her job back, she's been like slave driver."

"She's always been mean." Artie mused.

"She's worse than mean. She's evil!" Kitty cried.

Artie laughed. "Did you know she tried to shoot Brittney out of a cannon once?"

Kitty gasped. "No!"

"Yeah, she refused though."

"She's insane."

"She is."

"So, how was your day?" Kitty changed the subject.

"Great! Some producers were in today scouting talent. I think one was looking at me, but I'm not sure." Artie gushed.

Kitty could hear the excitement in his voice and grinned. She loved how passionate her boyfriend was about his work.

"If they weren't looking at your work, then they're blind. Your work is amazing." She replied.

She could almost hear Artie's blush. "I'm not that good."

"Are you joking?" She cried. "Your piece about the Glee Club was fantastic. You got nearly full marks. How can you say you're not that good?" She shook her head with a disbelieving smile.

Artie was quiet for a moment. "I suppose."

Kitty sighed. "You're too modest."

"What's the point in being arrogant. Nothing food comes from being so arrogant." Artie pointed out. "Besides, you wouldn't love me if I were arrogant."

"I'd love you no matter what." Kitty insisted. "Anyway, being a little arrogant when you have good reason to be isn't that bad."

"Hmm, it's just not me." Artie admitted.

Kitty suddenly felt a need to hold her boyfriend and kiss him soundly. He was so kind and she loved him all the more for it. It was rare to find someone so humble and she counted herself a very lucky girl.

"Have I ever told you just how much I love you?" She whispered.

"I could hear it again." Artie teased.

Kitty went serious. "I love you so, so much. I am so proud of you and I can't wait to visit you this summer."

"I love you too. I can't wait either. I want you to meet my new friends, and Rachel and Kurt and Santana and-"

"I already met Kurt and Santana." She pointed out. "They don't like me very much, remember?"

"That was the old you. You've changed." Artie replied. "They'll love you like I do."

Kitty was quiet. She hoped that they would like her. She knew that friends were important to Artie and she was desperate to prove she had mostly changed.

"They will like you." Artie assured her.

"Hope so." Kitty sighed.

There was a noise in the background and Artie went quiet for a moment.

"Sorry, I've got to go. I've got a group project to work on and my group's just turned up." Artie said.

"Alright. Good luck and have fun." Kitty chimed. "Love you."

"I love you too. Speak soon."

With a click, Artie was gone. Kitty looked over at her dresser and grinned. On the table was a plane ticket to New York. It would only be two weeks and summer would be upon them, and she would be in New York with Artie.

Being so far away was hard, but that would change for a couple of months. The Big Apple wouldn't know what hit it.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this brief insight into them dealing with long distance relationships.


End file.
